No es tarde aun ¿Verdad?
by Yuu94
Summary: Bubblegum trata de reprimir sus sentimientos hacia cierta vampiresa, rechazándola ya varias veces. Se da cuenta que no puede vivir sin ella ¿Sera demasiado tarde para que su amor sea nuevamente correspondido?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo soy un amante mas de esta hermosa pareja

Espero lo disfruten.

Soy de pocas palabras así que comencemos.

* * *

-No no, así no es… - Una linda joven de unos 19 años de edad ya hacía en una habitación de su tan elegante castillo, vestida de bata blanca arriba de su elegante vestido, su largo rosado cabello estaba atado en una coleta dejando caer mechones en su rostro, tanto enfrente como en los lados, unos lentes redondos se encontraban puestos en ella para evitar el cansancio de la vista, sus hermosos ojos celestes se veían cansados, algo caídos y pequeñas ojeras se dejaban notar en ellos, no había dormido, pero aun así no quería dejar de hacer eso con lo que se encontraba trabajando.

-Deberías tomar un descanso Bonnibel… - Recargada en el gran ventanal que se encontraba en dicha habitación estaba una vampiresa de 1000 años de edad, sin embargo su apariencia era de alguien entre 19 a 21 años, estilo rebelde perfecto para ella, cabellera negra, larga, lacia que se dejaba caer por detrás de sus hombros, en su cuello ya hacían dos pequeñas cicatrices, marcas que hacen allí de recuerdo, las cuales siempre las llevara consigo, unos ojos profundos, serios y sobretodo calmados de color rojo carmesí, capases de atemorizar a cualquiera que decida tomarle frente, cualquiera menos la señorita de lentes que se encontraba desde un principio en la ya no tan solitaria habitación.

-Te he dicho ya muchas veces que no me llames así Marceline, Bubblegum, Bubblegum… ¿Es acaso tan difícil? –No dejo de hacer lo suyo, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de girar a verle- Además ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No puedes usar la puerta como todos los demás?

-Perdón princesa- la vampiresa hizo énfasis en esta última palabra mirando fijamente la cabellera rosada de quien le estaba dando la espalda- Pero ya sabes cómo se pone tu mayordomo, creo que no le agrado del todo… es raro, solía tener una buena relación el con mi padre. Te cuida demasiado, bueno, si lo hiciera no te dejaría exigirte así.

-Te falto responderme una pregunta… ¿Qué haces aquí? –seguía sin verle a los ojos, sin embargo había notado su presencia a su lado ya que se había movido del ventanal para flotar justo a su lado, decidiendo ignorarla siguió con lo suyo. Un bostezo escapo de ella y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Solo vine a verte Bonnibel – La vampiresa tomo una de las manos de la joven científica y princesa haciendo que esta última mirara a sus profundos ojos rojos. La miro fijamente también, haciendo que la oji-azul se perdiera en ellos. – Sabes… Te extraño, últimamente haz estado metida mucho tiempo en esto.

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto Marceline, por favor déjate de cariños hacia mi –soltó su mano y como pudo miro hacia otro lado alejándose un poco de ella, cosa que fue en vano por que la chica de gran cabellera negra la abrazo, su rostro se notaba triste, esos serios ojos adictivos reflejaban tristeza. Ella lo sabía, no podían estar juntas… La princesa tenía mucho a su cargo, ¿Qué diría la gente si se enterara de que esta con una vampiresa de sexo femenino al igual que ella? Quería abrazarla, besarla, estar a su lado, pero no podía, no debía. – No podemos, por favor entiende…

- Te extraño Bonnibel, te extraño, extraño tanto tus abrazos- Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Oh no… La había hecho llorar, esta fuerte, valiente, reina de los vampiros se encontraba llorando, si alguien realmente podría hacerla blanda era la princesa, si alguien lograba sacar ese lado cursi era ella.

-Marceline, por favor, vete… - Eso dolió, pero, le dolió a ambas por igual. Bubblegum deseaba tanto como Marceline estar juntas, pero tenía una responsabilidad, una responsabilidad que la lastimaba por no dejarla ser del todo feliz.

-No hasta que duermas… Si no puedo estar contigo siempre que quiero en ese caso te cuidare cada que pueda.- se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y la tomó en sus brazos llevándola a su habitación por fuera del hermoso castillo, sus ventanales se encontraban abiertos la mayoría del tiempo además si mentita la miraba con la princesa no le iría nada bien. Por suerte era de noche la poseedora de las marcas en su cuello podía pasearse con libertad, sin temor a que el resplandeciente, inmenso y cálido sol la lastimara. – Tan solo duerme, aunque sea un poco.

Era impresionante como alguien tan rebelde, desalineada, despreocupada podría transmitirle una paz que nunca antes lo había logrado, sabía que no debía pero disfruto ese pequeño momento, se acurruco en su cuerpo mientras la cargaba de una manera cuidadosa, comenzó a quedarse dormida en sus brazos perdiendo el sentido de la razón, dejándose llevar por el sueño y tan cómodos brazos, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si realmente ella deseaba esto, lo anhelaba, amaba a esa bajista con todo su corazón, amaba el hecho de que fuese un desastre, de que fuese un problema, su problema, pero le dolía también, el hecho de no poder estar con ella libremente, de no poder tenerla a su lado, tener que decirle "No podemos seguir con esto".

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?... Debes de dejar de exigirte tanto- Susurro Marceline recostándola en su cama, no sin antes haberle quitado su gran bata blanca, esos lentes redondos, mientras le soltaba su chicloso cabello, el cual solo ella sabía acariciar. Se sentó en la esquina de la cama, observándola detenidamente aprovechando este pequeño momento a su lado, ella se veía tan tranquila. Sin pensarlo dos veces movió un mecho de cabello de su mejilla y posó un beso en ella acariciándola con tanto cariño y amor – En verdad te extraño pequeña testaruda…

Se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la salida, pero algo se lo impidió, una mano algo débil tomaba la suya dejando salir unas palabras en un susurro "No te vayas" alcanzo a escuchar por parte de Bubblegum. Estaba más dormida que despierta, solo seguía lo que realmente deseaba, su mente no fue la que codifico esa oración, si no su corazón que le exigió que las dejara salir aprovechando que se encontraba más dormida que despierta.

-Abrázame más, quédate con migo- Era como si estuviese hablando dormida, pero sus ojos se encontraban un poco abiertos, azul contra rojo, ambos se observaron nuevamente, por su parte la vampiresa solo sonrió, la conocía bien, sabía que no estaba usando el cerebro. Le encantaba que no usara su cerebro, ver ese lado sincero de su compañera. No se hizo de rogar puesto que ella lo quería así también. Se metió en las sabanas y la acurruco en ella una vez más, recostando la cabeza de la peli rosa en su hombro, esperando a que durmiera pacíficamente, no se iría esa noche, se quedaría con ella hasta el doloroso amanecer. Cerró los ojos apreciando tan maravilloso sentimiento al tenerla así junto con ella de nuevo, ese dulce aroma suyo tan cerca, todo estaba tan silencioso todo estaba obscuro, sin embargo sus ojos ya se habían acoplado hace ya tiempo, escuchaba su tranquila y pacifica respiración. Poco a poco fue perdiendo conciencia quedando totalmente dormida en aquella cama ajena, abrazando ese delicado cuerpo que se encontraba perfectamente moldeado con el suyo, dándose mutuamente calor en aquella fresca noche de invierno.

El brillo del sol se posó en los cerrados ojos de una de ellas, en un gesto de molestia abrió sus hermosos y cansados ojos , se notaba confundida, tal vez no recordaba la noche anterior o más bien esa madrugada, sin levantarse de la cama ni tampoco destaparse se estiro moviéndose un poco. Se escucharon gruñidos y noto algo agitándose debajo de sus sabanas, algo no muy grande.

-¿Ciencia? – Pregunto la princesa pensando que se trataba de su rata de caramelo, pero no escucho respuesta alguna, curiosamente comenzó a picar ese objeto, al parecer viviente, por arriba de las sabanas, otros quejidos por parte de dicho "objeto extraño" para Bubblegum. Lentamente decidió echar un vistazo por debajo de los cobertores para su sorpresa no era algo desconocido para ella, ese algo se encontraba profundamente dormido al lado de la princesa con una expresión alegre y calmada.

-Marceline ¿Qué haces ahí? – La vampiresa había tomado la costumbre en el pasado de transformarse en un pequeño vampiro y ocultarse debajo de las sabanas mientras dormía ¿Por qué? Porque a nuestra princesa se le olvidaba cerrar las cortinas de sus ventanales. Bubblegum se levantó y cerró las cortinas para no provocar molestias a su invitada quien ya se comenzaba a despertar. Dejando esa pequeña figura tierna, se transformó en su imagen original al no sentir los rayos de sol por arriba de la sabana.

-Buenos días princesa- Dijiste con una sonrisa de lado a lado dejando a la vista esos colmillos filosos característicos también de ti.

-Que es lo que… -suspiro al percatarse que ya había preguntado demasiado eso- nada olvídalo…

-Haha, parece que alguien aquí se pone nerviosa con mi presencia y pregunta constantemente lo mismo – Se burló acercándose a ella, dando un pequeño y casi no notorio beso en su rosada mejilla. La princesa se sonrojo a más no poder y sus nervios aumentaron, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Marceline era tan impredecible, tan única, tan… ella.- Anoche, me dijiste que me quedara a tu lado y te complací Bonnie, hace tiempo no hacia esto lo extrañaba.

-Y tu haz dicho muchas veces que extrañas esto… -Dijo la científica mientras sentía como Marceline la rodeaba por detrás mientras recargaba su barbilla en su nuca.

-Extraño muchas cosas ¿sabes? Y todas ellas te involucran a ti-

-Marceline comprende, no podemos…- No la dejaron terminar

-Bonnibel, sabes tanto como yo que esto que sentimos no es algo pequeño ¿Por qué lo reprimes? ¿Por los demás? Bonnie… tarde o temprano lo entenderán. Esto no te hace peor persona.- se movió quedando enfrente de ella y recargando su frente en la suya mientras con ambas manos tomaba sus delicadas mejillas- No guardes esto que sientes… ¿Acaso tengo que venir a verte cuando estas más dormida que despierta para poder ver tu lado sincero hacia mí?

-Entiende… No puedo- ¿Por qué era tan terca? ¿Por qué no comprendía ella? ¿Por qué lo reprimía?… ¿Por qué la vampiresa aun así la amaba demasiado? Aun así le molesto el hecho de que fuese así…

- ¡ESTA BIEN!- gritaste con lágrimas en los ojos- Me largo entonces. Esto es sumamente inútil para mí ¿sabes? Por más que trato de ganarte y de hacerte entender a ti fallo. Bien Bublegum te dejare en paz si así lo desea su majestad

Sin más que agregar la triste vampiresa se marchó con angustia dentro de ella, no sin antes tomar una sombrilla que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación siempre a disposición de ella, costumbre del pasado, costumbre que Bubblegum no había quitado.

-Marceline…- Pronuncio en un susurro dejándose caer en su cama mientras ambas manos se posaban en su rostro para ocultar el sollozo de este. La amaba, pero no sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

Una vampiresa se encontraba flotando camino a casa, triste, llorando, con el corazón roto, avanzaba lentamente cubriéndose del doloroso sol, mirando por donde caminaba, únicamente observando el piso cabizbaja. Le gustaba pasear de día, pero esta vez no tenía ánimo para nada "Ya fue suficiente" susurro para sí mima, se había dado por vencida, comprendió que ya no tenía sentido luchar contra alguien tan terco, tan cerrado en sus deberes. La amaba, estaba loca por ella, quería pasar todo su tiempo a su lado, cantarle, tocar el bass a su lado, simplemente tomar su mano y ver su hermoso rostro sonrojarse, sonreír, y por qué no también llorar para poder consolarla ella y nadie más, pero… ¿Qué sentido tiene desear todo eso y luchar por ello si la otra persona no haría nada para obtenerlo? Ya estaba harta de ser la única que se esforzara, ya tenía suficiente de esperar una respuesta de ella, respuesta que nunca llego. Sabía que Bubblegum mentía, ella notaba que realmente su sentimiento era mutuo, pero es que la princesa esta tan metida en eso de la ciencia y de su reino que no da una o tal vez otra oportunidad a su amor, Marceline estaba dispuesta a mantenerlo oculto, salir de su casa en la noche y verla dormir o dormir a su lado, encontrarse "casualmente" y dar un paseo, verse un poco más a menudo solo como "amigas" ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso? Solo… Amigas. Siguió su camino bajo esa obscura sobra que la cubría como una manta protegiéndola de no salir lastimada por el inmenso sol.

Por otro lado una Princesa preocupada se encontraba acostada en su cama aun, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada, llorando en silencio, ocultando ese sentimiento amargo y doloroso, para después fingir que todo estaba a la perfección, sonriendo a su dulce gente, a todos. Pero por ahora le tocaba desahogarse sacarlo todo amarga y silenciosamente. ¿Qué debería hacer? Se preguntaba constantemente, ¿Vivir sin ella acaso? ¿Esperar el momento en que su corazón y mente decidan simplemente olvidar a esa portadora de esos profundos, serios, cálidos ojos carmesí? ¿Simplemente meterse en la mente que esto pasara? El amor no es así, el amor es más complicado aún, no podrá sacar de su mente a alguien que logra ponerla de esa manera, a ese alguien que puede hacerla enojar como nunca en minutos, y calmarla completamente en solo segundos. No quería aceptarlo pero lo sabía, sabía que amaba con todo su corazón a esa vampiresa, sabía que no iba a poder sacarla de su mente de sus pensamientos, era imposible. Pero aun así su terquedad era inevitable.

-Tratare un poco más, solo un poco más, vamos Bubblegum tu puedes.- Se decía para sí misma, tratando de darse ánimos para seguir con su agenda de ese día sin ningún problema, para tratar de creerse que podría olvidarle con el tiempo.

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas y todo parecía estar bien, no hubieron rastros de la despreocupada bajista, nada nuevo en el dulce reino, paz, reuniones, ciencia, pero Bubblegum no se encontraba bien, en todo este tiempo transcurrido se sentía triste y sola, le hacía falta ese problema que se la pasaba molestándola cuando se encontraba sola, extrañaba esa compañía que le otorgaba esa joven con colmillos punzantes, esa ronca voz que llegaba a ser tan suave y relajante para ella, esa voz que lograba transmitirle paz al escuchar un "¿Qué tal Bonnibel?", esos brazos firmes que cuando la abrazaban la hacían sentir segura, cuando la cargaban no le daba temor las alturas. No podía más, esas lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse curiosamente por sus ojos resbalándose delicadamente por sus mejillas ¿Cuántas veces había llorado en esta semana? ¿Cuántas veces no le había susurrado el nombre de ella a la soledad? Realmente necesitaba de ella para sentirse completa. Se rodeó a si misma con sus brazos, encogiendo sus hombros en búsqueda de un poco de protección, tratando de no sentirse sola, cerro sus ojos entre lágrimas, imaginando que quien la rodeaba era esa bajista que tanto deseaba.

-¡Hey PB! – Logro escuchar mientras la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba se habría haciendo que saliera de sus tristes pensamientos para después secarse las lágrimas y asi evitar que supiera esa persona que se encontraba llorando.

-F-Finn… ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –Trato de ocultar tus ojos agachando un poco la mirada y mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de hacerle creer que se encontraba buscando algo.

-Princesa, ¿Te ocurre algo? – Se acercó a la princesa al percatar que algo estaba mal. Finn podría tener 14 años de edad, sin embargo no era un niño tonto, era muy observador. Al notar una playera familiar color negra al lado de ella algo estrujada comprendió que esos llantos le pertenecían a alguien o más bien eran por alguien- Me imagino estas así por alguien ¿cierto?

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras la princesa sorprendida lo vio directamente a esos celestes ojos.

-T-tu como…- no pudo terminar puesto el pequeño Finn la había interrumpido.

-Princesa, realmente no se bien lo que le pasa, pero sí sé que esos amargos llantos son por alguien ¿Extrañas a alguien? – La princesa se limitó a agachar la mirada al escuchar que Finn había acertado con lo que dijo- Yo solo quiero decirte que si no eres feliz sin esa persona simplemente deberías buscarla. Sabes muchas veces tenemos que arriesgarnos un poco para encontrar nuestra felicidad, y lo valdrá por que seremos felices después de todo. El verdadero amor es irremediable si es la persona correcta, no importa los problemas que se tenga al estar con esa persona, siempre será más la felicidad. Míreme a mi yo no puedo besar a mi novia, ni mucho menos tomarle la mano sin salir quemado, pero soy feliz con ella.

-Finn…- Estaba sorprendida por aquellas palabras, ¿Ese pequeño de 14 años le había dicho eso? Sin duda él era su héroe. Finn por su parte se dirigió a la salida del edificio para dejarla sola y que pudiera pensar claramente en todo lo que él le había dicho.

-Suerte con Marcy princesa – Se dispuso a cerrar la puerta detrás de él.  
Ahí estaba ella, quieta, pensando en cada una de las palabras que el pequeño rubio lo había dicho con tanta sabiduría, con tanta simpleza, sin embargo estaban llenas de verdad. Comenzó a moverse, no le importaba si estaba presentable o no, solo sentía que tenía que moverse rápido. Paso tras paso, comenzó a salir de su habitación, aumentando la velocidad de ellos ya se encontraba fuera del castillo. "Hola princesa" la dulce gente la miraba y saludaba cortes mente, se había ganado el cariño de cada uno de ellos, confiaban plenamente en ella, sabían que era una buena princesa si no es que la mejor. Si realmente ellos la aceptaban como su princesa, la respetaban y la valoraban, comprenderían que ella necesita de otra mujer para ser feliz, comprenderán que el hecho de que no sigua lo "normal" en el siclo de la vida no la haría una pésima persona, no la convertiría en alguien de alma sucia, ella seguirá siendo la misma princesa dedicada y amorosa por su reino, solo con una diferencia, si todo salía bien, si la bajista la perdonaba, esa sonrisa que le regalaba a la dulce gente será verdadera.

Saludaba rápido a quienes le decía hola, no se quedaba a charlar con ellos como normalmente acostumbraba. Tenía prisa, tenía algo muy importante para ella que hacer. Caminaba apresurada, pero en ocasiones se detenía y dudaba, no sabía que decir puesto que no había pensado en eso, pero no regresaría, ¿Para qué? ¿Para regresar y ser la misma triste y vacía princesa con mucho a su cargo? Este día sería diferente, hoy ella seria alguien sincera con sus sentimientos.

Caminaba bajo la fresca sombra de los árboles, acercándose cada vez más a la casa de la pelinegra. Caminaba en silencio, eran tantos sus nervios que lograba escuchar a su acelerado corazón palpitar, como si golpeara contra ella exigiendo salir ante tanta emoción que él estaba sintiendo. Coloco su mano derecha en su pecho tratando de calmarse un poco, intentando poner todo en su lugar pero fue en vano puesto al entrar a la cueva y ver la casa de quien venía a buscar. Se asomó lentamente en la ventana sabía que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en la sala con su bajo y en compañía de su perro, pero no la vio ahí, comenzó a pensar que no estaría en casa y que había venido en vano. Su mentalidad cambio cuando escuchó a alguien cantar, una voz muy familiar, pero una canción algo triste, con notas deprimentes, se escuchaba sin ánimos pero con mucho sentimiento, y no era precisamente sentimientos alegres. Camino lenta y cuidadosamente hasta el patio de la casa de Marceline tratando de que sus pasos no fueran audibles. Y allí la vio a ella, sentada a la horilla con su bajo, mirando hacia el lago y dejando salir esa melodía de sus labios.  
-M-Marceline- Pronuncio Bubblegum temblorosamente, en casi una in audible oración, pero lo suficientemente audible para alguien que no es un humano, mirando fijamente la silueta que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia en frente suyo, esperando a que se girara, deseando que si la hubiese escuchado, y anhelando que todo vaya a salir bien, que las palabras sean las correctas y que no sea demasiado tarde para ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaracion: Los personajes no me pertenecen, soy solamente un amante mas de ellos y sobre todo de esta pareja.

Haha como siempre no soy de muchas palabras así que n.n aquí lo tienen.

* * *

-M-Marceline- Pronuncio Bubblegum temblorosamente en una casi inaudible oración, miraba fijamente el cuerpo que se encontraba tranquilamente sentado a orillas creando música con únicamente su bajo y su voz. Lo bueno de ser un músico es que en ocasiones cuando ya no puedes más y realmente no quieres desahogarte con alguien, siempre está la música para ello, siempre está tu instrumento para ti, ese objeto sin vida que te escuchara siempre y te acompañara cada que lo necesites, quien nunca te juzgara y sin embargo te hará sentir mejor con su melodioso sonido, ese objeto que aunque no sea un ser vivo logra hacer un lazo muy fuerte con contigo, y así hacia ella como no le gustaba decirle a la gente como se sentía por dentro se lo contaba en silencio a su bajo con leves susurros que dejaba salir de sus labios, susurros que se convertían en canción, mientras el instrumento se unía a ella dándole la armonía perfecta a sus tristes sentimientos. ¿A que más podía aferrarse Marceline si todo lo que le tomaba cariño y que tuviese vida perecería tarde o temprano? Su bajo y su voz permanecerían con ella siempre, cada que los necesite. Por eso es que ella era músico, por eso es que ella le tenía un amor a su bajo, a su objeto más preciado ahora. Pero uno no puede vivir de solo de cosas materiales, por eso cantaba en estos momentos, porque necesitaba de ella.- Marceline.

Pronuncio nuevamente, ella estaba temblando, sus manos no se quedaban quietas, sus piernas desvanecerían en cualquier momento si quien tenía el bajo en sus manos no giraba a verla. Dio un paso hacia atrás, se estaba arrepintiendo, estaba retrocediendo, pero se detuvo al ver ciertos ojos rojos verla fijamente, ojos algo serios, ojos que estaban fingiendo sentimiento.

-¿Qué tal Bonnibel? –Dijo como siempre acostumbraba, son su típica actitud, tratando de fingir que todo estaba bien ahora, que ella lo estaba llevando perfectamente. Se dirigió hacia ella con una media sonrisa y sin apartarle la vista de esos celestes ojos- ¿Recién despierta?

-¿Qué? Ah… No- Noto hasta ahora que se había puesto la playera que ella le había regalado- Tengo que hablar contigo Marceline. Es algo muy importante.

-De acuerdo princesa, vamos adentro que esta frio aquí- Noto un sonrojo en ella pero simplemente decidió no ponerle mucha atención y la guio hasta su sala, le ofreció algo de tomar y puso un cojín en su incomodo sofá. "Algo ha de estar mal con los demás reinos y me necesita" pensaba para sí misma la reina de los vampiros.

Hubo silencio en la habitación por unos minutos. La princesa se encontraba con la cabeza agachada, Marceline estaba enfrente de ella, esperando a que hablara, mas no apresurándola, mirándola preocupadamente, trataba de decir algo pero no encontraba qué. Quería abrazarla, quería besarla, pero no podía, tenía que actuar como si no ocurriera nada. "¡Demonios Bonnibel!" Pensaba en sus adentros al tenerla ahí, preguntándose el por qué de que estuviese aquí con ella, no era un buen momento aun para verse cara a cara, eso no la ayudaba, necesitaba no verla para no pensar en cometer una estupidez que hiciera enojar a la princesa y repitiera lo que siempre le decía al demostrarle algo del cariño que siente hacia la pelirosa, no quería escuchar ese "No" hacia ella nuevamente, había decidido dejarlo y no intentarlo nuevamente, había optado por simplemente tratar de olvidarlo y no encariñarse o amarla más de lo que ya lo hace, decidió separarse de ella un tiempo pero allí estaba en frente suyo sin verla a los ojos, únicamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia el piso forrado por esa azul alfombra que cubría toda la habitación donde ellas se encontraban. La princesa no encontraba las palabras con cual comenzar su explicación o más bien su declaración, declaración que hubiese sido más sencilla si no hubiese rechazado a Marceline en el pasado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de lo cometido, no existía manera para regresarlo y evitar todo esto, no había forma de borrar seas dolorosas palabras que ella le había dicho a la vampiresa.

El sentimiento comenzó a correr por su cuerpo con más fuerza aun, la desesperación por no saber que decir se hizo más notoria, dejo salir sollozos de ella, lagrimas mojaban la alfombra que ya hacía en el piso, corrían silenciosamente por sus suaves mejillas, recorriéndolas hasta llegar a sus labios y caer tristemente, sus hombros se movían de arriba hacia abajo con las respiraciones que ella hacía, trataba de calmarse pero no podía, otra vez estaba llorando, pero ahora ya no sola, sino que lo hacía enfrente de esa persona, y realmente no quería que fuese así, deseaba que no se diese cuenta, pero eso era obviamente imposible.

-¿Qué?.. ¿¡Qué!? Hey hey, no llores Bonnibel- No sabía que hacer o más bien no quería hacer lo que su corazón le dictaba, únicamente se agacho a su altura colocando cuidadosamente una de sus manos en su pierna y otra en su cabeza, tratando de darle un amistoso consuelo. Verla llorar le dolía demasiado, le rompía el corazón y formaba un nudo en su garganta, un doloroso nudo. Le hacía enojar el hecho de que no podía darle un abrazo, pero un abrazo está bien ¿no? Es solo un amistoso abrazo… no va a pasar nada, pero ella sabía que si abrazaba ese delicado y hermoso cuerpo que tanto extrañaba perdería su control.- ¿Qué pasa Bonnie?  
-Marceline… yo- Se abalanzo hacia ella, rodio su cuello y escondió su rostro en su hombro humedeciendo la playera que la pelinegra tenia. Nuevamente su corazón actuó y su cerebro se apagó, ese lado que la hacía mantener la cordura, que ponía las consecuencias de todo, esa parte que ponía la obligación antes que su propia felicidad se había quedado dormido, o más bien, simplemente no lo estaba escuchando en lo mas mínimo.- Perdona Marceline, perdón… Yo no estaba tomando en cuenta lo que quería, te hice daño, demasiado lo se fui una estúpida…

Comenzó a sacar todo lo que tenía acumulado, palabra por palabra, cada una llena de sentimiento, demasiado, emociones encontradas, felicidad por que estaba abrazándola después de tanto tiempo, tristeza porque sabe que la lastimo, sabe que le hizo muchísimo daño, miedo a que sea demasiado tarde para ella, tenía miedo a que la hermosa mujer que estaba abrazando la rechazara por todo lo que había hecho, tanto fue lo que esa vampiresa intento, y muchas fueron las veces que Bubblegum le había rechazado.

Fue mucho el tiempo en el que Bonnibel estuvo hablándole, fueron bastos minutos los cuales ella estuvo abrazada a ese cuerpo, solo hablaba y hablaba, sollozaba en ocasiones pero Marceline solo estaba callada escuchando cada una de ellas, dándole la oportunidad de dejar todo eso que tenía dentro salir. Con paciencia y mucha delicadeza la joven de ojos carmesí tomo a quien la acompañaba en esa habitación de los hombros alejándola lentamente de ella, para verla directamente, sin decir nada, puesto no quería interrumpirla, sabía que ella necesitaba ser escuchada, sabía que no estaba mintiendo en nada pero… ¿Sería capaz de perdonarla después de todo lo que había hecho? Ella lucho fallidamente en su tiempo y también estaba muy lastimada por lo sucedido. No sabía que pensar no tenía idea de que diría cuando la princesa callase.

-…Marceline te amo- Dijo en un suspiro, su voz se escuchó cortada sus labios temblaban, todo sus ser lo hacía, sus mejillas ya hacían todas humedecidas por las lágrimas que corrían en ellas. Se seco ambas mejillas y con todo el valor que pudo tomar, levanto su mirada y dijo más fuerte y firme mente- Te amo… Te amo, yo siempre lo he hecho.

Ella se quedó inmóvil viendo a Marceline quien se encontraba igual. El rostro de la bajista no demostraba mucha emoción, pero por dentro lo estaba, su corazón pálpito fuerte al escuchar esas palabras "Te amo" ¿Hace cuánto que no las escuchaba? Hace ya tiempo que deseaba oírlas nuevamente y helas ahí, firmes pero aún se notaban los nervios en ellas, fuertes pero como si quisieran ocultarse aún. Ellas habían sido pareja en el pasado, ellas habían estado unidas ya hace tiempo, pero por razones de la princesa, mismas que evitaron que estuviesen juntas en el presente, tuvieron que separarse decidieron o mejor dicho la princesa decidió terminar eso que tenía con cierta reina, la cual nunca estuvo de acuerdo con esa decisión tomada, a ella realmente no le importaba y nunca le importo lo que dijeran las personas de ella, ella era feliz y es lo que le importaba, únicamente lograba escuchar a sus seres queridos, pero aun así su decisión estaba primero, pero no lo fue así con Bonnibel, con ella casi no tenía fuerza de voluntad, era la única persona que hacía que la rebelde cantante y músico escuchara palabra y acatara ordenes, era únicamente quien lograba hacerla entrar en orden, tal vez no por completo pero si en un modo que nunca nadie lo había logrado, ¿El amor entorpece no es así? Sin embargo Bonnibel siempre la acepto por lo que era ella, la regañaba, sí, pero amaba ese lado rebelde e inmaduro que en ocasiones tomaba su compañera, amaba cada lado de ella, cada problema que esta le causaba, cada alegría que le provocaba, cada cariño que le otorgaba, esa seguridad que solo ella lograba causar, ese sentimiento que solo ella logro cosechar. Fue hermoso ese tiempo que estuvieron juntas, increíbles momentos pasaron entre ellas dos, memorias que nunca fueron olvidadas, sueños compartidos entre ambas, todo era perfecto, y podía seguir siendo así en estos momentos ya que esos sentimientos mutuos no habían desaparecido al contrario, eran mayores, eran más grandes querían desbordar, necesitaban salir, tanto Marceline como Bubblegum lo necesitaban, se necesitaban.

-Marceline… -No logro terminar la oración porque sintió unos muy conocidos brazos rodeándola y pegándola a ella unos brazos que extrañaba con todo su corazón. Cerro sus ojos y dispuso a disfrutar el momento, independientemente de la respuesta que fuese a recibir ella quería disfrutar ese simple pero bello momento.

-Tonta… Nunca dejaría de sentir esto por ti. Me haces decir cosas que nunca creí que diría- continuo abrazándola y recargando su barbilla en su nuca. Dejo salir un "Blegh" después de las oraciones dichas, ella no solía ser así, ella no era cursi, pero lo era con ella, inconscientemente así era.- Ahora, límpiate los moquitos, pequeña mocosa.

Dijo esto último entre risas y con una tierna sonrisa que hacían mostrar esos tenebrosos colmillos que permitían que se alimentase de sangre o simplemente de ese color rojo exquisito. Bonnibel tomo el pañuelo y sonrojo a más no poder por el comentario de Marceline, limpiando así delicadamente su húmedo rostro.

-Idiota…- Dijo en un susurro hacia la bajista, tenía la costumbre de arruinar los tiernos momentos con sus molestas burlas o bromas, pero así era ella, así le encantaba.

-Lo se lo se… Pero ahora nuevamente seré solo tu vampiresa idiota- Pico la nariz de la princesa y sonrió viéndole. Coloco ambas manos en las ya no tan húmedas mejillas de la ojiazul.- ¿Hace cuánto que no te beso Bonnibel?

Su mirada se tornó seria, su voz se hizo ronca, mas sin embargo era esa actitud calmada y dominante la cual enamoraba cada vez más y más a Bubblegum, que le hablara así, que dijera su nombre de esa manera la enloquecía, hacía que perdiera el juego completamente.

-N-no lo sé…- Y si… perdió, su mirada se tornó calmada, sus músculos se relajaron, sus ojos no quitaban la mirada de los de ella pero ya no se encontraban atentos a lo que sucedía- Mucho tal vez… En mis labios ya no hay rastros de tu saliva, la saliva deja rastro por 6 meses en otra persona…

Decía Bubblegum entre susurros y con palabras torpes, tratando de responder con coherencia a la pregunta que la vampiresa le había hecho.

-Shh… No quiero clases de ciencia ahorita- Con la misma voz ronca le dijo esas palabras a su compañera y amada, mientras se acercaba lentamente de una manera torturante deseando tener contacto ya una con la otra, anhelando esos labios que tanto extrañaba también- Te amo Bonnie…

Y al fin, junto sus labios con los de la joven color rosa, jugueteando lenta mente con ellos, sobándose de una manera muy gentil y tranquila, disfrutando cada segundo cada contacto. La princesa cerro sus ojos al sentirlos, como un reflejo inesperado. Marceline comenzó a aumentar el nivel de tan hermoso beso, siendo aún tierno, estando lleno de emociones y sentimiento, sus labios se movían con más intensidad. Era perfecto, simplemente hermoso, estaba feliz, estaban felices, ambas. Ninguna se sentía sola ahora, se tenían ellas dos, no necesitaban nada mas solo verse a los ojos y demostrarse ese hermoso amor que se tenían mutuamente, ese amor que ya necesitaba ser demostrado, que ya quería ser expresado.

Bonnibel no tenía palabras para expresar el cómo se encontraba, todo era sincero todo ahora era verdadero. ¿Y lo demás? Lo demás ya no importaba, las palabras de ellos solo sobrarían, tarde o temprano todo se entendería, todos la aceptarían, no estaban obligados a hacerlo, pero nadie tiene el derecho de juzgar a alguien solo por ser "diferente" a los demás, solo por desear su propia felicidad… Ellos lo comprenderían tarde o temprano. Lo que realmente importaba ahora, lo que únicamente estaba en su mente en estos momentos era el amor de su vida, la persona que había robado su corazón, esa mujer que supo hacerla feliz en el pasado y que lo hará en el presente y futuro. Cantarían juntas, estarían juntas, llorarían juntas en los momentos más difíciles, se tendrían una a la otra siempre… Se amarían sin importar que, sin importar el resto, solo ellas.

* * *

Bueno pues he aquí el final C: haha gracias por los reviews, me alegra tanto que les guste :33

Se que el capitulo es algo corto pero es que estaba planeado para ser un one-shot.

Me encantaría saber que les pareció. Espero lo hayan disfrutado C:

¿Se nota que soy músico x'D? Lo digo por la descripción músico/instrumento y por mi manera de escribir que parece como las de un poeta. Gracias por esos comentarios que realmente me animaron a terminarlo :3


	3. Extra !

Note que a algunos les gusto mi fanfic así que decidí hacer un pequeño extra n.n

Espero sea de su agrado no soy buena en esto del Lemon. Me gustaría saber que opinaron de el c': por favor.

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOY SOLO UN FAN MAS DE ELLOS.**

* * *

Continuamos besándonos, mi mano se encontraba en tu rostro acariciándote suavemente, disfrutando tus suaves labios y tu delicada piel, tus rosadas mejillas ahora se encontraban rojizas, aunque mis ojos estaban cerrados podía imaginar a la perfección la reacción que tu rostro mostraba en ese preciso momento. No podía dejar de besarte, no quería dejar de hacerlo. Ese sabor a chicle tuyo me encantaba, esa manera en la que nuestros labios jugueteaban era adictiva, demasiado adictiva, quería más y no pensaba detenerme por nada ya había esperado demasiado para esto, ya había sido demasiado mi espera para tener este contacto contigo. Abrí mis ojos un poco dejando ver mi color carmesí de ellos, tus ojos se encontraban cerrados se veían tranquilos, sin pensarlo dos veces rose mi lengua con tu labio inferior, haciéndolo de una manera delicada, pidiéndote permiso para invadirte. Al tu sentirlo abriste ahora tu tus ojos, topando nuestras miradas te habías exaltado un poco al sentir mi atrevido contacto, sin embargo no lo rechazaste, después de todo yo ya había sido residente de tu boca en el pasado. Abriste tus labios despacio y yo con mi desesperación típica de mi acaricie mi lengua con la tuya, tu solo cerraste tus ojos de golpe dejando salir de ti un suspiro después de un quejido muy agradable para mis oídos me atrevo a decir. Eso únicamente me impulso a seguir más, a querer mucho más. Demonios Bonnibel. Ahora no era una mano la que acariciaba tu rostro si no dos. Sostenía tus mejillas para juntarte más hacia mi tu solo tomabas mis muñecas y disfrutabas el momento.

-Marceline…- Dijiste en un suspiro tratando de tomar algo de aire. Tu respiración comenzaba a agitarse y tus ojos me miraban de una manera tan perdida, tus labios brillaban, se encontraban húmedos, no apartaste tu mirada de mí ni un segundo, yo me deleitaba observándote detenidamente, mas no decía palabra alguna.

Bese tu nariz para después verte a tus ojos y acercarme para besar nuevamente aquellos bellos labios que parecían gritar mi nombre de modo que continuara besándoles. Con mi palma aun en tu mejilla hice contacto con ellos jugueteando activamente, disfrutando cada rose, acelerando el ritmo de nuestros besos. Tú me tomaste de una manera muy delicada de los hombros acercándome aún más a ti, para después rodear mi cuello con tus delicados brazos, me sorprendió dicha acción tuya pero a la vez me enterneció y me hizo sonrojar un poco. Mordí tu labio inferior de una manera delicada pero placentera al parecer, ya que me habías regalado otro de esos tan agradables quejidos que emitías y me hacían desear más de ellos. En ese momento aproveche para juguetear nuevamente con tu lengua saboreando ese dulce sabor tuyo, ese sabor tan adictivo para mí.

Mis brazos me exigían moverse, me pedían en ruegos acariciarte, así que sin más que hacer acepte su petición. Comencé a pasar las palmas de mis manos por tus finas caderas, hace ya tanto que no te tenía tan cerca de mí, acaricie tu espalda jugué con mis dedos en tu cintura. Comenzaste a soltar pequeñas ricitas, me encantaba provocarte cosquillas y hacerte reír, eras algo cosquilluda después de todo, forme una media sonrisa en mis labios como había dicho antes amaba hacerte reír de esta manera.

-¿Por qué sonri… Nng…- No te deje terminar ya que decidí dejar tus labios por un rato para comenzar a darle algo de atención a tu cuello, tu atractivo cuello, algo difícil para un vampiro ya que nos encanta morder en ese lugar y el tuyo me incitaba a hacerlo. Continúe besándolo, tus brazos ya no se encontraban rodeando mi cuello si no que estaban aferrados a mi espalda. Sin darnos cuenta nos encontrábamos tiradas en el piso, nos importó poco el hecho de que no estuviéramos en la cama, la alfombra basta es cálida y suave. Lamí tu cuello una y otra vez de una manera placentera para ti y arriesgada para mí, esto era demasiado para mí, quería morderlo, deseaba morderlo, pero no quería lastimarte.

-Adelante… Muerde si así lo deseas – Pronunciaste difícilmente entre cortado, tu pecho se elevaba y decencia por tu rápida respiración. Haciendo caso a tus casi inaudibles palabras abrí mi boca en tu cuello rozando mis colmillos en él, tú al sentirlos te tensaste y agarraste fuertemente mi playera clavando un poco tus uñas en mi espalda, hice una pequeña mueca de dolor más aun así no dije nada.

-¡Agnh!... –Dejaste salir un gemido expresando algo de dolor al sentir mis colmillos entrando en tu dulce cuello, tu sabor era delicioso, no podía parar de beber, me abrazaste aún más a ti, tu cuerpo estaba cálido, la temperatura en el comenzaba a aumentar. Lamí esas dos cicatrices ahora tuyas, en una manera de consuelo, si es que sentías dolor, las bese delicada mente, para después separarme y plantar un beso en tu frente, te vi directamente a tus ojos que me miraban llorosos, me sonreíste delicadamente y acariciaste mi mejilla de una manera muy tierna y agradable, cerré mis ojos disfrutando tan enternecedor contacto sonriendo de una manera tan pacífica. Un silencio nos invadió a ambas, un silencio cómodo y tranquilizador. "Te amo" Unas palabras interrumpieron el silencio ya pasado haciendo que saliera de mi pacifico trance provocado por tu delicada caricia en mi mejilla. Te veías tan hermosa acostada sobre la alfombra con tu chicloso cabello alborotado, y tus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, sonriéndome como tú solamente sabias hacerlo. Te bese consecutivamente dándote a entender que yo al igual te amaba, que tu sentimiento hacia mí era correspondido de una manera enorme.

Decidido, esto no se quedaría en solamente besos y creo eso ya era obvio desde hace minutos atrás, de todos modos, ya no pretendía parar, al menos que Bonnie me lo pidiera claro está. Traviesa y de una manera lenta mi mano bajo marcando camino por tu cintura, haciendo un recorrido desde tus hombros, pasando de una manera cuidadosa y suave por tu pecho, para terminar en tu cadera y adentrarse por debajo de tu preciada pijama negra que yo te había obsequiado. Mientras mis labios jugaban con los tuyos de una manera apasionada y romántica, mis dedos y mi palma se encontraban acariciando tu estómago, causando que te estremecieras en ocasiones y dejaras salir pequeños suspiros sonoros.

-Eres demasiado sensible Bonnibel- Hice una pausa para besar tus labios- Eso me encanta.

Mi voz era ronca y calmada, algo común en mí. Mi mano de abajo, quien jugaba en tu abdomen decidió subir, acaricie tu pecho de una manera delicada sin querer lastimarte. Gemiste ante mi tacto, como te había dicho antes, eres muy sensible, y obviamente no me desagradaba. Me despoje de tu playera que comenzaba a estorbarme, quería libertad y comodidad. Te observe detenidamente, eres hermosa Bonnibel. Bese tu abdomen una y otra vez mientras nuevamente acariciaba tu pecho, para mi sorpresa otra prenda me estorbaba, Bonnibel por que no decidiste venir sin bracier el día de hoy. Gruñí entre dientes, pasando mi mano derecha por debajo de ti al nivel de tu cintura haciendo que te arquearas, sin dejar de besar tu hermoso abdomen, para que en un movimiento ágil de mi parte desabrochara esta tan molesta prenda y dejándome sin nada que se interpusiera entre mi tacto y tu suave piel. Me dispuse a jugar y acariciar tus pechos, gemido tras gemido, me incitaban a seguir y aumentar la intensidad de mis caricias. Marcando un camino de besos comencé a subir mis labios hasta tu busto, besándolo de una manera lenta y demandante al mismo tiempo, comencé a lamerlos, disfrutando tu exquisito sabor y escuchando atentamente tus hermosos y excitantes gemidos que dejabas escapar de tus labios, mientras los mordías tratando de aguantar de una manera fallida el hecho de que te escuchara. No me molestaba el hecho de que trataras de reprimirlos, no lo lograbas después de todo, además ahogados se escuchaban más bellos aun.

Tus manos jugueteaban con mi ya alborotado cabello, tus uñas se enterraban de una manera no dolorosa en mi cuero cabelludo, te despojaste de mi playera, en mi cuerpo ya hacían unas cuantas cicatrices, no demasiadas pero si eran algo notorias, yo continúe con lo que me encontraba haciendo, para así provocarte más placer aun. Uno de tus brazos arañaba mi espalda y el otro seguía con mi cabello. Mis cicatrices no habían sido provocadas por ti, soy una vampiresa, una reina, y amante de la música y la adrenalina, obviamente tenía que tener mis marcas de guerra, me hacían ver interesante.

-Marcy… ¡Ang! –exclamaste en manera de sorpresa al sentir una de mis manos tocar tu intimidad. Prendas, prendas ¡Prendas! Otro gruñido de mi parte, sabias que era algo agresiva en este aspecto, me desesperaba que las prendas se interpusieran, era solo un short y tu ropa interior pero aun así… Soltaste una pequeña risa y desabrochaste tu short y lo bajaste un poco yo hice el resto haciendo que quedaras solo en esa prenda interior tuya. Bese tus labios nuevamente, nunca me cansaría de hacerlo, nunca dejaría de emocionarme al sentirlos contra los míos, mientras lo hacia mi mano nuevamente bajo hasta tu intimidad, te estremeciste y mordiste mi labio que besaba al tuyo, en un acto rápido al sentir tu mordida en mi deslice mi mano por debajo de tu ropa teniendo así mi tan deseado contacto directo. Acariciando delicadamente con mis dedos llenos de cayos causados por mí instrumento el bajo, quienes de una manera suave y ágil comenzaron tocar esa zona como si de una cuerda se tratase, suave pero firme, con la presión exacta y los roces adecuados, provocando que encorvaras tu cintura hacia mí y que tus ojos se tornaran llorosos a causa del placer, me sujetabas de una manera posesiva, enterrando tus uñas en mis brazos y espalda mientras que pronunciabas en varias ocasiones mi nombre entre suspiros y gemidos.

No parabas de emitir esos sonidos provocados inconscientemente, estábamos ambas cubiertas de sudor tiradas en el piso de mi sala, disfrutábamos cada instante, cada caricia, uniéndonos en un amor, y vaya que era mucho amor… Verte de esta manera me enloquecía, realmente todo en ti era lindo, todo en ti hacia que esto valiera la pena por eso es que fui tan insistente, por eso es que de ahora en adelante seré igual o más insistente aun. El día siguió pasando sin darnos cuenta nos encontrábamos dormidas ambas abrazadas en la alfombra. Sin pensarlo dos veces te cargue en mis brazos como suelo hacerlo, acurrucándote en mí y tratando de no despertarte, Nos dirigimos a mi habitación para ahí acostarte en mi cama y arroparte con mis sabanas para observarte dormir, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si te veías tan linda con esa pequeña sonrisa reflejada en ti. Tienes que admitir que esto te hace feliz, y te seguirá haciendo feliz, y no me refiero al sexo en sí, si no al hecho de estar juntas, de tenernos la una a la otra, quite un mecho de tu frente y lo bese, observe la cicatriz en tu cuello y al igual que con tu frente deposite un tierno beso, tratando de no despertarte de tu profundo sueño, me acosté y tape con las sabanas a tu lado abrazándote y moldeando tu cuerpo en el mío, acurrucándote y dándote un poco de calor.

Todo era tan magnifico, dormir al lado de la persona a la que tanto amas, y poder por fin vivir tal vez no con ella pero sabiendo que todo de ahora en adelante será mutuo. Recargue mi mandíbula en tu nuca y sonreí pacíficamente, al saber que todo sería mejor de ahora en adelante, tal vez no tan fácil, pero no dejaría que te calleras sin levantarte nuevamente, ahí estaré yo para ti Bonnibel, tu atractiva y protectora vampiresa estará a tu lado.

-Te amo Bonni – Pronuncie cerrando mis ojos y conciliando mi sueño contigo en mis brazos, para así dormir de una manera acogedora y calmada, hace tiempo que no dormida de tan linda forma, hace ya tiempo que mi felicidad no era cien por ciento verdadera. La compartiré contigo, para que tus momentos difíciles sean también los míos, y así brindarte una sonrisa cuando más lo necesites y alegrar tu día. Que cursi me haces ser… Ya me las pagaras señorita princesa.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?  
:c ¿feo?

hahahaha u.u owwn espero les haya gustado

alguna pregunta que quieran hacerme :'3 con toda confianza -ask . fm /mehmegh  
¡Hasta luego!


End file.
